How To Mend A Broken Heart
by esmeblaise
Summary: Garfield has been depressed since Tara's suicide, but when a certain dark haired girl shows up at Jump City High School will Gar realize that some people lives could be allot worse, and be able to repair someones broken heart? Mostly focuses on Gar and Rachel, but includes the other titans! BBRae! RobStar! CyBee! Flinx! JeriKole! And Lots More!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So I got this idea a while ago, some of it IS based off of what happened in the show, but if they were normal high schoolers (So NO POWERS) But DONT FRET! There ****_will_**** be major differences and an actual plot! **

**Star: *Sobs* I must warn you, It is full of the sadness!**

**Cy: *Laughs* Well not ALL of it!**

**Me: One more thing-**

**Robin – Dick Grayson**

**Starfire – Kori Anders**

**Cyborg - Victor "Vic" Stone**

**Beast Boy – Garfield Logan**

**Raven – Rachel Roth**

**Terra – Tara Markov**

**If theres any more than I'll mention them as we go along **

**BB: *Laughs* Robins Name is ****_Dick_****?**

**Robin: Its better than Garfield! **

**Raven: *Rolls Eyes* Esmeblaise Doesn't own the Titans...**

**Terra: Thank god...**

**Me: DIE TERRA!**

**Terra: O_O**

Prolog- Terra

Tara...

That's how it all started really, all this sadness...

But wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Lets go back to the beginning.

Tara was the new kid at Jump City High School, it was freshman year and we were all just getting settled in to high school life when she showed up.

Medium height, long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a kind, determined personality.

It was love at first sight. For me at least.

Anyways, we became fast friends, mostly because I talked to her at every chance I could get. I introduced her to my friends, showed her around school, and invited her to my house almost every day.

I opened myself up to her, told her every single detail of my entire life, I even told her about how my parents had died in Africa and how my I was adopted by Steve and Rita Dayton- head of the "Doom Patrol"- a branch of the _FBI_ to stop criminal organizations.

Soon however, I realized that she didn't like talking about herself, but I decided to let it slide, thinking that she just didn't like her family or something. I had no idea just how big it really was until I found out her secret.

It was a cold December morning whenit happened. That morning I had been dropped off at school twohoursearly, because my parents had work to do. I was used to having to do this every so often, so I thought the school would be empty, but when I got there, I found Tara, sleeping behind some bushes.

When she woke up, she tried to lie, saying that she had gotten there early, and had fallen asleep, but I was able to figure it out. Tara, was homeless. It turned out that her parents where the Markov's, one of the richest families on Earth. Apparently she had ran away and was now sleeping at the school.

She made me swear on my life that I would never tell another soul, fearing that if the others found out, they would send her back. Little did we know, someone else already knew...

It was maybe a week after the incident when it happened, Tara had been sleeping over every night, and had been making her giant meals of slightly burned food. Things were perfect, Tara was happier than ever, and I was working up the courage to ask her out. I should have known something would go wrong.

Exactly how it happened is a blur, but Dick admitted that he knew her secret and Tara immediately thought I had betrayed her. (Which I most certainly didn't!)

Feeling alone she found comfort in the last person she should have turned to. _Slade Wilson._

Slade was in his senior year and one of the biggest creeps of the school. Using a sly tongue he convinced Tara that no one liked her now, but that he would protect her, help her even, and that no one else could be trusted.

Tara became a feared name, and the small girl terrorized the school, hurting anyone who dared cross her. Those were dark days, especially for my friends and I. The teachers dared not to interfere and ignored everything.

Nothing seemed right, but I didn't lose hope in the girl I fell in love with, I knew she was still in there, somewhere.

It was the last month of school when our chance came. The entire school stood under Tara and Slade's rule, and we had been staying as far away from them as possible, but after months of seeing her act like this, I couldn't take it anymore.

I confronted Tara.

It seemed like all hope was lost that day, and I knew that if I didnt convince her, then all hope really would be, so I poured my heart out, I told her that I would never betray her, that I still had hope for her, for Tara.

That I loved her.

The next day I was sitting in third period class when the intercom turned on.

As soon as I heard her voice I ran to the office, where Tara had somehow barred herself into the principals office, her voice floating throughout the entire school, not Slades partner, but Tara's. Soft, nice, and crying her eyes out, she told us everything.

When I say everything, I mean everything, her entire life's story was told to us over that intercom, spilling every secret, every thought, every wish, and every regret.

For three depressing hours Tara talked, not the teachers, police, or firefighters could get into that office, the principal had been in every single disaster known to man, and had set up more than fifty locks in the room, so it was impossible to get in, especially when Tara held the keys in her hand. By the time she got to her life at school, we were all in tears.

"... I felt betrayed by my closest friends, I didn't know where to turn, so I went to the first person who helped me. I now know that I never should have trusted Slade, he tricked me, convincing me that no one would like me now that they knew my secret, that every one would lie to me, and that the only thing to do, was to hurt them." Tara suddenly started crying harder than ever, "Slade didn't only trick me though, he. H-he..." She took a deep breath and blurted out, "He _raped me!_"

I had imangined every possible thing he could have done, but what she said was so unexpected, so vile, I had screamed, I wasn't the only one. "After that, I felt more alone than ever and I know that I will never be truly forgiven for what I have done to all of you, but I just want you all to know that I will never forgive myself either. I hurt you and lied to you all, for I felt like thats what you had done to me.

But yesterday, I was told differently..." Tara began to cry harder than ever before, "I thought you all hated me, I thought I had no option, but yesterday, the person I hurt most, the person who should never forgive me for all the wretched things I did,did just that, he told me that he had hope in me."

Tears where sliding down my face as I banged against the door, crying out her name, knowing what she was going to do next, "It is because of him that I realized what I could do, that I could change, and fix what I had done.

Well, that's the end of my life, I have told you every thing I have ever done, and I hope that thing can change the future, but I dont know... Tell my parents I love them, and give my brother a hug. I want everyone to know my story, so I have taped this for the media to know." She sighed, "Well this door is about to open, and when it does you'll know why I did what I have. One more thing." She turned toward the small window tin the middle of the door (Everything proof glass, we tried breaking it) and _smiled, _she smiled a sad, hopeful smile at me and said,

"Thank you Gar, you were the best friend I could never have."

And then, she picked opened a box the Principal kept in his desk, unlocked the case, and pulled out a gun...

School was canceled, most of the kids are still in therapy, Slade, who was eighteen, was charged with lots of things, and is now in jail for many years, the media published Tara's tape, and the internet went crazy over the loss of a young girl they never knew.

I knew Tara, and know, and I walk through the Jump City High School doors for a new year of high school, my eyes catch a small plate next to the door.

_Tara _

_A True Friend_

**Me: Well, there you go! The first chapter of How to Mend A Broken Heart!**

**Star:*Sobs* THATS SO SAD!**

**BB: YOU MADE HER DIE!?**

**Me: Well DUH, Its called "Broken Heart" for a reason!**

**BB: COULDNT YOU JUST MAKE US BREAK UP!?**

**Me: Nah, not nearly as sad!**

**Terra: O_O**

**BB: O_O**

**Cy: O_O**

**Star: O_O**

**Me: =D**

**Robin: Um, please Reveiw...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: OKAY! Chapter one!**

**Star: Was the last not the first?**

**BB: ?**

**Robin: No, that was just the prolog Star**

**Me: Lots more people in this chapter! Even Larry!**

**Robin: Oh dear...**

**Me: Do the disclaimer Rae!**

**Raven: Fine, esmeblaise doesn't own us**

**BB: HORAY!**

**Me: glares***

**Me: BBRAE ALL THE WAY! DIE TERRA!**

**Terra: YOU ALREADY KILLED ME!**

Chapter 1- A Dark Girl, A Strange Teacher, And Some Tofu

**Rachels POV**

"Rachel! Rachel, time to get up!"

I groaned and rolled out of bed, knowing not to argue. It was the first day of the new school and I knew I couldn't be late. I pulled on a long sleeved black shirt, grimacing at the scars on my body, before putting on dark purple skinny jeans, black boots, and a dark blue jacket. I stared in the mirror for a second, looking at my pale face. I had almond shaped, almost purple eyes, and a small button nose. My long black hair had been cut short and died violet. I sighed before putting on the dark ruby necklace my mom gave me before heading downstairs.

"Morning..." I mumbled as I sat down.

"Rachel, you look beautiful! I love how you cut your hair!" Mom smiled, I nodded mutely, cringing at the reason,"Listen dear," She started, "This is your first day, try and enjoy it, its the start of your new life! Theres no reason to be scared..." I knew she wasn't talked about starting school on the last one and I bit my lip.

"O-ok mom..."

She smiled and kissed my forehead, "Alright, time to go to school!" I nodded and finished my waffles before getting up and grabbing my bag.

**Garfield's POV**

As I walked through the front doors I was immediately cornered by Dick and Vic, "Hey dude, you ok?" Vic asked, placing a large hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, looking down, "Y-yeah, I'm... fine..." I lied.

Dick stared at me for a moment, and I knew he could tell I was lying, but also knew that I didn't want to talk about it. He sighed and adjusted his large glasses.

Dick's popularity status was strange; he had jet black, spiky hair and large glasses that covered up his eyes. He always wore yellow, green, red or black, and was a genius. So you would think that he was a nerd. However, he was also the adopted son of Bruce Wayne- the super millionaire. He also was great at sports, and knew almost every form of martial arts. Girls often said that he was "Hot" and even Kitten Moth; The crazy cheerleader loved him!

Vic was different, he was extremely tall, and rather handsome (To the girls, not to Gar) he would have been the star quarterback if not for... last year... and was amazing a mechanics.

Me on the other hand... I'm short. I have messy blonde hair that never stays put, and olive skin **(Me: Olive? Get it!) My **eyes are too big, and forest green. Before last year, I was the class clown- a funny prankster who seemed to spend most of my time in the office.

Now however... I feel deflated. My eyes have dimmed and I haven't said a joke in months.

I tuned out of the conversation- something about football, and turned to see Larry walking towards me.

Oh God please no! Not Larry! DONTCOMEOVERDONTCOMEOVERDONTCOMEOVERDONTCOMEOVER DONTCOMEOVERDONTCOMEOVER - he came over.

"Gar! Could you come to my office with me?" He asked, standing in front of me. I nodded mutely, following him.

I sat on the large comfy couch in his office and looked at around. Larry is the student counselor and writing teacher. His office was actually a add on to room 4, so there was a joke going around that his office was 'Room 4 and 9/8' since it was so small. He kinda reminds me of a short, fat Dick Grayson, with a constantly happy personality. I actually rather like him, but I really didn't want to be stuck in therapy for the next three years.

Senses my distress he smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not planning to send you to mental institute."

Its like he's in your head or something!

"Gar, listen, I know its been rough for you- really rough. But its time to start moving forward, one baby step at a time."

"But I am!" Was I?

"No Gar, your not." Larry sighed, "Gar, listen, I have tried every method possible, but I think this one might just work."

I cringed, "Is it a shot...?"

Larry laughed, "No Gar. Its not a shot, its not any type of drug- or at least," His eyes twinkled, "It shouldn't be."

I gulped

"Garfield, you are not the only person who has lost your loved ones, and although your pain was traumatizing," He looked away, smile gone, "Its not the worst..."

I stared, completely confused, what on Earth was he talking about?!

Larry noticed me staring and quickly snapped out of it, "Uh, um, anyways!" He got up and opened the door, "Dear, could yo come in here please?"

Larry walked back in, with someone following, "Gar, this is Rachel." I nodded mutely, looking at the girl, she was clutching a pile of books and her hood was up, so I couldn't see her face, "Rachel, Garfield is going to be your guide. He is going to show you around school and help you get used to being here."

WHAT?! A GUIDE TO THIS EMO CHIC!? I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!

Rachel seemed to agree with because she said, "Um, could I have a different guide?" Her voice was completely monotone, but a bit pretty-WAIT, WHAT!?

Larry smiled, "Nonsense dear! I'm sure you will get along just fine!" He turned to me, "Gar, close your mouth- you look like a venus fly trap!" I quickly closed my mouth. "Now Rachel, listen to Gar, he will teach you the rules. Now do you have your schedule, your books? Good! Alright, head off you too~"

He pushed us out of the office and closed the door- smiling all the while.

"So, class?" Rachel asked, looking at me, "They didn't tell me much..."

"Oh, um," I took her schedule and cringed _'IM GOING TO KILL LARRY!' _"It looks like you have the same schedule as me..."

"So, where to first?"

"Well there's still twenty minuets till class, I guess I could give you a tour." _WHAT!? NO! DROP HER OFF AT CLASS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GAR!?_

_"__Its not the worst..." _

Larry's words echoed through my slightly pointed ears._ 'Was he talking about her...?'_

We walked around in silence, with me occasionally pointing out rooms.

"Soooo, do you like tofu?" I asked, trying to start up conversation.

"What?"

"Tofu! Y'know, you eat it instead of meat!"

"Uh... I never tried it before..."

"Oh..."

We shred a few more moments of awkward silence before I tried again.

"Where ya from?"

I could tell she was glaring now, "No where of interest."

"Well, what was it like at your old school?"

"Fine."

My curiosity was getting the better of me, "So why'd ya come here?"

"No reason."

She was cringing now._ 'Why am I so interested?' _I thought as we came to our last stop,"Well, this is the library, lets go."

"There's a library!?" Rachel pulled down her hood, a bright smile on her beautiful face, as she ran into the room full of books.

Wait, did I just say beautiful...?

**Me: WOOT! Chapta one! Sorry if its kinda short**

**BB: I sound so depressing**

**Me: Dont worry, you'll cheer up ^-^**

**Raven: Please review... yay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Chapter two!**

**Star: This is the chapter of which I enter, correct?**

**Me: You'll just have to find that out for yourself!**

**Robin: ~reading through the chapter~ There's a lot of new characters in this chapter!**

**Me: Yep! And we get to see some jealousy =D**

**BB: Jelousy?!**

**River Song: Spoilers~!**

**Doctor: esme here Does NOT own the teen titans (Or River and I) **

Chapter 2- Dragons, Hugs, And Wrist Killing

As Rachel Roth sat in her first period class she felt slightly self conscious. This was probably because every single person in the room was looking at her.

"Greetings new student!"

Rachel looked up from her book to see the girl next to her- a perky, red headed girl- sticking her hand out.

The girl looked down at her hand and said, "Our hands, we shake them, correct?"

Rachel nodded and took the girls hand, "Uh, yeah. I'm Rachel Roth."

"Glorious!" The girl smiled, still shaking her hand- she had a surprisingly strong grip, "I am Kori Anders! I come from the country of Tamaran!"

Rachel pulled her hand back, "Wheres that? I've never heard of it."

Kori sighed slightly and said, "It is a small and not well known country in Asia. It is not often put on maps it is so unknown..."

"Uh, sorry?"

Kori suddenly became very happy again, "There is no reason to be doing of the sorry! I am new as well, and only arrived a glorphag ago!"

"Glorphag...?"

Kori blushed, "Uh, I mean a-uh- what is the word?" She tapped her head thoughtfully before exclaiming, "Ah yes! A week! I have been in the school of Jump City for a week!" She clapped her hands together in victory, "You see new student Rachel, I am a student of the exchange, I have come for I am very smart!" She blushed again, "Oh dear, am I doing the forbidden 'bragging'?"

Rachel shook her head, a shadow of a smile on her face, "No Kori, your doing fine."

Kori smiled and then grabbed Rachel's hands, "New student Rachel! I ask you, may we be the 'Friends of Best'?" Her emerald green eyes were wide with anticipation.

"You mean best friends...?" Rachel asked, "Um, sure, I guess."

Kori threw her arms into the air, "GLORIOUS!" She turned back to Rachel, "Now that we are 'Friends of Best' we can head to the 'mall of shopping' and do the 'braiding of hair' and-"

"Quiet down! The bell rang five minuets ago!" The teacher shouted as he walked through the door, "Miss Rachel Roth, welcome to class, Kori, sit down! Gizmo- take that off Kole's desk this instant!" _THUNK! _" Mr. Nark! I know Miss Kole is your best friends but honestly! Sometimes you act like such a neanderthal! Today we will be starting on..."

As the teacher began his lesson, Garfield stared at the back of Rachel's head, chewing his pencil.

Suddenly Rachel's beautiful violet hair swung around as she looked back- sensing someone staring at her. Quickly Garfield looked away, blushing slightly.

_'Beautiful? God! Whats wrong with me?! I barely know this goth, depressing, smart, amazing, mysterious, pretty- AUGH! I already cant get her out of my head!' _Suddenly, realization hit the teen.

_'I barely know her...' _

That morning's conversation- or lack of one- came floating back to him, _'She didn't want to talk about her past... Did something really bad happen?' _

Terra's face flashed into his head, _'No! Gar, don't pry!_ _Don't learn this girl's secret! It will only hurt her!' _

_'Maybe not... Maybe she needs to tell someone about it...'_

Gar shook his head, and noticed something- wait, no, some_one_.

Malchior Nol was smiling at Rachel, a sinister, evil smile on his face...

_Slade!_

Terra had been the new student and had been used by Slade.

Garfield Logan wasn't about to let that mistake happen again...

* * *

"Hello Rachel!"

It was lunch time and Rachel Roth was sitting in the library, reading a large novel. Looking up, she saw the boy who from earlier.

"What?" She asked monotonously.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to lunch." He had rehearsed what he was going to say in class.

She raised an eyebrow, "I caught you staring at me in class."

The boy seemed ready for this and said smoothly, "It was only because a fair raven caught my eye, and I was stunned by your beauty."

Rachel almost cracked, the white haired teen could see it in her eyes, and he knew that this would be easy. He picked up the girl's hand and _kissed_ it"Malchior Nol, at your servic-"

"RACHEL!"

Suddenly there was a blur of green and the next thing Rachel saw was Garfield's arms spread out- shielding her from the icy-eyed boy.

"Stay away from her you _dragon_!" He hissed.

Malchior kept his cool, "You do not own this woman. You can not tell me what and what not to do."

Gar suddenly leaned in close- hatred in his eyes, "Cut the crap Malchior- I _know_ what you did!"

Malchior's icy stare became colder- just for a moment before he said, "Then you know just how powerful a few words are, don't you?" Suddenly his cruel smile widened, "Are trying to save another girl's life Garfield? Trying to be a hero?" Gar flinched and Malchior leaned in, "Trying to make up for _Tara_?"

Garfield's green eyes widened in horror. He then sharply turned around and grabbed Rachel's wrist- practically dragging her out of the library, he didn't stop until he was on the other side of the school, leaving Malchior behind, a smirk on his face as he called, "Good bye my dark raven!"

* * *

When they were far away enough from the library, Gar let go of Rachel, turning around and grabbing her shoulders, "Are you alright?!" He asked quickly, breathing quickly.

Rachel smacked his forehead with her book.

"_Owwwwwwww!_"

"What. The. Freaking. Hell. Was. That?!" She growled, raising the book again.

"Oh sure! This is the gratitude I get for saving you!" He snapped back, holding his forehead.

"I didn't need saving! We were in the library! He did nothing wrong!" She yelled back.

Gar glared for a second, then took a deep breath. '_Remember Gar- She has no idea what that jerk has done!' _He shuddered at the thought, then turned back to her.

"Listen Rachel- you cant trust Malchior. He-he's done things. He acts like a knight in shining armor, but then he turns out to be a dragon!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "He's a dragon-_ that's_ your argument?"

Gar blushed, then looked away, "He just would have broken your heart..."

Rachel stopped, "What could he have done that was so bad...?" she whispered.

Gar shook his head, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Gar..."

"Listen, I-I'm sorry... It's just say, some things happened over the summer, and he was involved... Things I will never forgive him of..." _'How? How could he have done that... No one is _that_ evil...'_

Suddenly he felt something very warp wrap around him and whisper, "You're not the only one with a dark past..."

Then Rachel came let go and walked away.

_'Sh-she hugged me!' _Gar starred after the mysterious girl, who's past was starting to get a whole lot more interesting.

Not to mention dangerous.

* * *

"FRIEND OF THE BEST YOU MUST COME SIT WITH ME!" Rachel sighed as she was pulled along by Kori. _'Whats with these people and my hand?!' _She thought glumly, _'I swear, if Kori doesn't let go, shes going to kill my wrist!'_

Kori stopped and stared around the large- overflowing cafeteria before turning toward Rachel, "Friend of the Best I fear that I do not know where to sit!"

"You could always sit with me," Rachel turned to see Gar walking up from behind, "I am supposed to be your guide after all~"

"I don't think I need a guide of the lu-"

"GLORIOUS!" Kori interrupted, "And who of that are you short male?"

"Uhh..." Garfield looked at Rachel for translation.

"Kori, this is Gar." She answered in a monotone voice.

"GLORIOUS!" She squealed, grabbing his hand, "I AM KORI ANDERS FROM TAMERAN! AND RACHEL ROTH HERE IS MY FRIEND OF BEST!" She quickly gestured to Rachel, accidentally smacking Gar in the eye, before turning back to him, "Now! Where is the place we shall occupy the lunch hour?"

"Uh..." He looked at Rachel again.

"Where are we sitting." She translated.

"Oh! Uh, this way."

"Is it just me, or does Gar look a lot happier than he was this morning?" Dick asked, looking at his friend.

Vic looked at him, "Yeah, is he..." Vic gasped, "HOLY-" Karen clamped a hand over his mouth, motioning toward the teachers.

She then turned to look herself, "Oh. My. God."

"Hi guys!" Gar said as he walked over, "Guys this is-"

Suddenly Vic jumped over the table and stared at Gar, poking and prodding his face.

"Uh, dude-" Gar started before he was cute of once again.

"_When I say I want you say-_"

"Pie!" Gar answered automatically, a smile on his face.

Suddenly Gar was being crushed in a hug, Vic was crying his eyes out (Not really) sobbing, "THE ALIENS FINALLY BROUGHT YOU BACK! I MISSED YOU SO MUUUUUUUUCH!"

"AIR!" Garfield gasped, pretending to die.

"Alright guys," Karen got up and ripped her boyfriend off of the smaller teenager, "Gar here still hasn't introduced us to his friends." She said gesturing toward the two girls behind him.

"Oh! Right." Gar walked over to the darker of the two, "Guys, this is Rachel." A small blush appeared on his cheeks _'I still cant believe she hugged ME!'_ He thought happily. Suddenly Tara's face flashed across his mind and his eyes dimmed for a moment before continuing, "And this is Kori." he said pointing to girl in the short skirt. Then he introduced his friends, "This is Vic, Karen- bu she goes by Bee, and-"

Kori then walked up to Dick- the closest person to her- and gave him a kiss, _on the lips! _

If Dick wasn't already blushing from the sight of the red head, he sure was now!

"Greetings new friends!" She said said happily before turning to Dick, "What is it that you are called?"

"Dah-buh-wabawabawa..." He mumbled.

"Why hello there Dah-buh-wabawabawa!"

Vic burst into fits off laughter wile Garfield- holding back his own asked, "K-kori! What was with the-pffft- full on-haha- LIP LOCK!" He cried with tears falling down his face at Dick's expression.

Kori looked confused, "Why that is the Tameranean greeting, have I done it wrong?"

Rachel smirked, "You didn't kiss me when we met, why him?"

Kori blushed a little, "I was trying to do the American greeting, however I am much more used to the Tameran way, so I decided to just go back to the lip connection instead of the shaking of the hands," She turned to Dick, "I am sorry Dah-buh-wabawabawa, but I have seemed to have made you the reason for the 'fits of laughter'..." Tears starting welling up in her eyes, Dah-buh- I mean _Dick _suddenly got his voice back.

"NONONONONONONONNNONNONONONONONOONNONOONO! DONT WORRY ABOUT IT! ITS FINE! DONT WORRY ABOUT IT!" His entire face was bright red.

Kori smiled, "GLORIOUS! I am so glad, for I enjoyed it!"

Somehow Dicks face got redder.

Larry smiled at the sight of Gar, rolling in the dirt with Vic and laughing his head off. He knew that this would be a short lived merriment, but he was glad that his plan had worked. Now he just needed to get Rachel to laugh like that.

A much harder task.

**Me: There you go! This was originally going to be two chapters, but I just had to have the kissing scene in there XD.**

**BB: You totally stole that pie thing from Teen Titans Go!**

**Cy: Well Im glad your laughing in this chapter!**

**Star: Boyfriend Robin, would you like to do the lip contact like in the story?**

**Robin: ~Blushes~**

**Larry: ~Pops out of Robins Head~ Just a sec guys! Esme here has a request for you readers out there!**

**Me: Yop! Lead the way Larry!**

**Larry: Esme's head is just too tiny-**

**Me: HEY!**

**Larry: And needs some help! She needs to know who the teachers are! Other than me of course!**

**Me: Yep, so leave in reviews or PM me (whatever works) I need all the teachers, even the principal! (I'v been focusing more on the kids, but later I will need actual teachers other than Larry...)**

**Raven: Don't forget to review... yay...**

**BB: She hugged me! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le Me: IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**BB: OH NO!**

**Robin: I thought we got rid of her...**

**Le Me: NNNOPE! So I got some reviews saying that they would like to see the other titans so I'v been planning out their stories!**

**Jinx: Oh no, she's dragging us into this...**

**Le Me: But dont worry, it will still focus on Rachel and Gar!**

**Raven: ****!**

**Starfire: esmeblaise does not do the owning of the "Teen Titans"~**

**Terra: Thank God...**

**Le Me: DIE!**

Chapter 3- Lunch Romance

Gar stared at the girl sitting across from him, taking in everything- her small nose, the way her dark hair shined in the outside sunlight, the shape of her eyes- trying to figure out what was so special about her. Ever since he met her he felt different- _happier _even; something he hadn't felt in _months_. Just yesterday he would have scoffed at the idea of laughing. As if she read his mind, Rachel spoke up.

"So what was that all about?"

Gar stared at her for five seconds before saying, " Uh what?"

"The pie thing- then the crushing hug."

Another five seconds, "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "When we came out Vic asked something, then you said 'pie' then he crushed you and yelled something about aliens."

Vic, who was sitting next to Gar, let out a laugh, "You want to know the history of the Pie Bros?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Uh...Apparently."

As Vic went on to explain his seventh birthday party, a _very_ embarrassing time for Gar, Kori admired the nice weather they were sitting in- stating how glad she was that it wasn't 'Zorpladding', and Dick explaining how they only sat in the courtyard on sunny days; none of them noticed the two freshman sitting on the other end of the courtyard.

* * *

"John, listen, its fine, it was just a stupid joke." The short girl said, trying, and failing, to stop her friend.

"Grrhphm...!" John growled.

Kole bit her lip, she knew that if she didn't stop him something bad would happen- _again, _"John," She put a hand on his shoulder, "I know your trying to stick up for me but really, it was just my lunch!" She pulled another spaghetti noodle out of her hair.

John glared at the six 'evil doers', furious that they could be laughing like that after dumping_ his best friends lunch all over her! _

_"John..."_

The large boy looked at the small girl, and let out a deep sigh. The girl smiled and pulled a couple pears out of her bag, handing one over, Kole sighed; happy she was able to calm down her friend, and wondering how to get the applesauce out of her socks.

Just a few seats away a boy with curly blonde hair smiled lightly at the small girl...

* * *

"Ha! Shows those dip-wads to mess with us!" Micron- AKA 'Gizmo' smirked, looking at the two best friends who were currently eating pears.

"Wish I had those pears..." Baran growled, looking at his empty tray.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Guys, we cant just be playground bullies- we need to get people to know about our talents! Otherwise we wont get anywhere!"

They all stared at her before Billy said, "I'da know, I kinda like being a playground bully!"

"Yeah!" Gizmo said, "Whats wrong with how we're doing?"

Jenny slammed her hands on the table, "Fine! I was just trying to make it so we could have a life after high-school, but if you don't want that!" She yelled, before storming off.

"What was _that _all about?" Gizmo asked, billy just shrugged.

* * *

"And _that_ is the story of the pie bros!" Vic finished with a triumphant laugh.

Gar was blushing almost as much as Dick was, "_DUDE! _THAT IS SO NOT WHAT HAPPENED!"

Dick laughed, "Oh yes it was! Remember, I was there to!" He turned to Vic, "However you got the part wrong about the-"

"NONONONONNONONONOOOOOO!" Gar screamed, trying to stop Dick, "IM SURE RACHEL DOESNT WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE, RIGH-" He stopped. Rachel was _smiling_. A small, light smile that was barely showing, but a smile none the less.

Luckily Gar's blush was hidden by his already bright red face. _'OHMAGAWD! SHES LIKE TEN THOUSAND TIMES PRETTIER!'_

It was in that moment that Garfield Mark Logan made his life goal to make Rachel Roth laugh.

* * *

Malchior watched the teens before turning to the phone in his hand. After sending the message he closed the machine and walked back into the school, knowing it would take a while for the reply.

Miles away a man smiled at the message, before heading to jail cell which he knew would lead to both their freedoms...

**Le Me: Sorry its so short, but I managed to put in the other teens stories and give you a cliff hanger!**

**Raven: Gee, thanks...**

**Kole: In case you couldn't figure it out, John is G'narrk.**

**Jinx: Yeah, and Jenny is me**

**Le Me: I'll go into more detail on those stories in the next chapter!**

**Larry: Keep giving us those teachers!**

**Starfire: And please do the Reviewing~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Le Me: BACK AGAIN BABY!**

**BB: ARGH! DIDNT YOU JUST SEND OUT A CHAPTER!?**

**Le Me: Yeah but I felt bad for the last chapter being so short =(**

**Raven: Gee, thanks**

**Starfire: esmeblaise does not do the owning of the Teen Titans~ **

* * *

Chapter 4- Questioning the Shipping

Wally West was the school track team's star, his best friends were Garth- the swimming team's star- and Roy- A fellow track star who also did archery. Other than being fast, he was also rather smart, a fun loving prankster, a flirt, and exceedingly handsome, he was rather ordinary.

Other than the fact that he was madly in love with Jenny Hex the pink haired bad girl who liked to steal from everyone and had a bitchy attitude.

And why was this amazingly handsome boy in love with this shoplifter?

Well it started with her hair.

Wally had been sitting in math, only half paying attention when his eyes wandered from the blackboard- No seriously, who still uses blackboards?- when something bright pink flashed **(Haha, get it?) **across the corner of his eye.

After seeing that first image of Bubblegum hair, Wally started to watch the girl more and more, learning about her. It wasn't long before he figured out the bad luck ridden girl also bullied.

_"SHIT!" _Wally grimaced as Jenny tripped over _another _backpack, "WHY DOES EVERYONE LEAVE THEIR FUCKING BACKPACKS IN THE HALLWAY?!" She screamed at cowering freshman.

Wally sighed as she was talked to by a teacher, _again_.

"Are you still trying to stop Jenny from making 'these horrible decisions' because shes really a 'better person'?" Roy asked, walking up with Dick.

Wally crossed his arms, "Hey, its been hard for he since last year! You know that Tara convinced her to be like this!"

Roy rolled his eyes, "Dude, you are so blind."

"Talking about Tara," Dick said, "Somethings up with Gar..."

"OHMA!" Dick shushed him, _"Is he smiling?"_

Dick nodded, turning back to Gar, "See that girl with him?"

"The perky one?"

Dick blushed, "No, the gloomy one!"

It took the redhead a moment before, "Dude. What the Hell. Is. Going. On?"

Dick shook his head, "_That's_ what _I'm_ trying to figure out!"

"Maybe he's just in a good mood today?" Roy said, rolling his eyes.

The others stared at him for a second before Dick said, "No, that's not it. This morning he was gloomier than Rachel."

"Who?"

"The girl Gar is currently _smiling _at!"

"Maybe the girl is a demon or something and is possessing him." Roy mumbled.

"Nah, she's _way_ too pretty for that!" Garth whispered back.

"Fine, _half-_demon then!"

Dick bit his lip, _'What is going on?!'_

* * *

"Seriously Bee, this is weird!"

"Yeah, I got that Sparky!"

"I mean, I'm glad I got my best friend back, but still!"

"Sparky _calm down! _He's just smiling! And laughing... And staring at her the same way he did at Tara..."

"Yeah,_ that's_ whats scaring me!"

Bee stared at the dark haired girl, "Somehow I'm more afraid that that poor emotionless girl is going to get hurt more than Gar..."

Vic sighed, "For some reason, so do I..."

* * *

As Larry watched the blonde boy tell another joke, he smiled widely. Even _he_ hadn't thought that Gar would have cheered up so fast- after all, it had only been a few hours and the depressed boy had already been replaced with his old self. Larry wondered if it was because this girl was so UN-like Tara that Gar wasn't reminded of her, making him forget his hurt. Or maybe Gar could see his own past amplified when he saw her, making him pity _her _hurt.

Larry hoped that these weren't the reasons that Gar was acting like this, because he knew that if they were, then _both _of them would feel more in pain than ever when this was all over.

At least, he hoped this would all be over...

* * *

**Le Me: Okay! I just had to add this in a sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. Not much in here, but I got in some Finx!**

**Jinx: Yippee, I got talked to by some teachers, had a stalker, and fell on my face!**

**BB: At least you only had ****_one_**** stalker!**

**Starfire: Please do the reviewing! =D**


End file.
